The Sacrafice for Her
by Calenor
Summary: What if it was Hermione who was captured near the end of The Chamber of Secrets? Her entire world could come crashing down at this very moment. Will Harry survive? Will they tell each other how they really feel? Character Death tissues recommended


This story is a 'What if' story. What if it was Hermione who was captured at the end of The Chamber of Secrets? What if the Pheonix never let it's tear fall into Harry's fatal wound? Here's my version of how things could have gone terribly wrong for Harry as well as the others.  
  
Oh Yeah.  
I don't own Harry Potter:( (wish I did)  
  
Harry climbed the stone statue in the corner of the room as the Basilisk rose up to meet him face to face. Thrashing wildly, he managed to strike the snake a few times, but they didn't affect the monstrous snake. The snake opened it's mouth and lunged towards him. Reacting quickly, Harry thrust the sword through the roof of the snakes mouth. But as he did, one of the fangs pierced his arm. Almost immediately the snake thrashed onto the floor and died. Harry stood there, watching Voldemort stood over Hermione's limp body. "Don't you..... touch her," he cried weakly, his strength quickly waning. "It's funny how fast the Basilisks poison takes affect," he replied coldly. "Herm....ione," Harry said before he ripped the fang from his arm, which cause a gush of blood to come forth and run down his arm. He headed back down next to Hermione, and crawled up her body. "It's too late Harry, the weaker she grows, the stronger I become," Voldemort teased coldly. Oh... really," Harry snarled before he plunged the Basilisks fang into the right side of the book. Voldemort double over as a bright glow burst from within his chest. Harry pulled the fang out, with what little strength he had left, and plunged it into the other side.  
Valdemor stayed bent over and the glow intensified. Mustering the rest of his energy, Harry closed the book,shoving the fang through the entire thing. With a single cry of agony, Voldemort burst into flames and ceased to be. "Harry?," Hermione asked as she sat up and moved over to him. "Your injured," she cried seeing his arm and the blood that was gathering around the wound. "Don't.... worry about... me.  
Get..... out of ....here. ......It's not safe," he whispered before he fell onto his side, tightly gripping his wounded arm in pain, and clenching his eyes shut. When the snake had bitten him, he immediately felt sluggish, and now he felt like he was burning from the inside out. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as the venom continued to take affect. The paralisis slowly began to take affect and his arms and legs became heavy. It was a struggle for him to keep his eyes open, let alone stay propped up on his arm like he was. But, really, none of that mattered now. Hermione was safe and so was the rest of the school.  
He had accomplished what he set out to do and now his task was done.  
  
Hermione crawled over to him and gathered his trembling body into her arms. As she held him there, Dumbledor's Phoenix flew down and landed next to them . "Help...," Harry whispered to the bird before he slipped into unconsciousness. The bird gently grasped the both of them in it's talons and carried them to the hospital wing. "What's wrong child?," the nurse asked as Hermione ran towards her. "It's Harry. He got wounded by the Basilisk and he.... he's bleeding and he.... he won't wake up," she explained through her tears. "Where is he?," the nurse asked urgently, fearing that he may be beyond help. "He's right here," Hermione replied as she ran down the row of beds. She came to a stop at the end,  
standing in front of the bed that the Phoenix had laid Harry in. "Oh child," she gasped as she wiped the sweat from his brow. "How long has it been since he passed out?," the nurse asked as she gently cleaned out the massive wound in Harry's right arm. "Only a few minutes," she replied as she sat down next to the bed and watched the nurse work. "I may be able to save him, but it will be hard and extremely painful for him," she explained as she removed Harry's cloak and shirt to bandage his arm and put it into a sling. "How bad is it?," Hermione asked as she took Harry's left hand into her own.  
"The poison's entered his blood stream, and it's rapidly taking affect. We'll have to let it run it's course and help him cope with the affects of the poison as they make themselves known," the nurse explained as she too took a seat at Harry's bedside. "What happened to him?," Ron asked, terrified at how bad Harry look. "He was bitten by the Basilisk, and it invenomated him," Hermione explained as she scooted over so Ron could pull up a chair next to her. "He did it to save me.... it's my fault," Hermione cried as she burried her face in her hands."He would have done it even if it wasn't you, that's just how he is. But he faught harder because it was you, and hes fighting right now for you. So don't give up on yourself,and most of all, don't give up on him," the nurse comfoted after she heard Hermione talking."Herm...ione?," Harry whisperd as he began to regain conciousness."I'm right here, ttry and lay still," she soother as she stroked his hand."Are you all right?," he asked, disregarding his own condition to check on his friends."I'm fine, but I scared Harry.  
I can't just sit here and watch you die.... I love you," Hermione replied as she gazed into his icy blue eyes.  
"I.... love you...too. ....I always... have. But...it's .... ok. I'm.... not afriad.... to die," he replied hoarsely before his eyes slipped shut and his head fell to the side. With fear trembling in her eyes, Hermione looked up and said," Is.... is he........dead?" The nurse looked down at her with sincerity in her eyes. Her hadn had been on Harry's chest, she had felt his heart stop. "I'm afraid so child," she replied quietly, pulling the blanket over Harry's body, covering him up."HARRY!," Hermione screamed as she sank to her knees.  
THE END (The rest is left for your imagination, unless your really persuasive and want me to do a sequel ;D)  
  
sniffles Sniffles I don't know about you, but I can't control my tears. Please, read and review :)  
  
I know this is a cruel way to end the story, but I could bring him back wink wink But I don't know if I should do a sequel or not?  
  
Just to tell you ahead of time, If I don't respond to your reviews right away, it's because i've been having comp. problems. DOn't worry, I'll get around to it eventually:) 


End file.
